South Park: La Resistance still Lives On
by Wuartz
Summary: America is in trouble, and only the forth-graders from South Park can stop the evil Mr. Fine and his henchmen from taking over the big continent. La Resistance lives on! Rated T for strong coarse language, but what can you expect from South Park? :P
1. Chapter 1: New Game For Nintendo Wii

**South Park: La Resistance (still) Lives On.**

**Chapter 1: "New Game For Nintendo Wii"**

_It was a normal day in the town of South Park. The sun was shining and the grass was green, of course under the 3-inch of snow, I mean. On the streets you could see people doing their daily stuff. The lights in the small houses of the mountain town were off, everyone was out this wonderful morning. They were either buying food and things or talking to the other people. But they didn't know that some students of the "South Park Elementary" were in pain this very moment. _

"This fucking stinks..."

"Now, hun, not those words. You will be home very soon."

"But I don't wanna go on a pointless school trip!"

_This poor kid is named Eric Cartman. He is a fourth grader in the school, and along with his classmates and his teacher Mr. Garrison, he would go on a trip to the Clinkwink Forest, a mile from the town South Park. He is now on his way to the bus stop along with his mother Emma Cartman, where he will go on the bus that goes to Clinkwink Forest. _

"Eric, please behave yourself." his mother said to his son with a worried voice.

"But moooom, I want to play my new game for the Nintendo Wiiii.." Eric said, trying to get his mother to change her mind.

"But Eric, your classmates want you to be there!" she responded.

"Fuck them..."

_Now Eric and his mom was at the bus stop, and he saw all his "friends" standing there._

_It was Stan Marsh, the kid he had known the longest, and still were "Meh" to him. _

_It was Kyle Broflovski, a Jewish boy that he hated the most of all, never thinks all good ideas Eric come up with is OK. _

_It was Kenny McCormick, a boy that never wants to share stuff with others, being an ego. _

_And it was Butters Stotch, a timid boy that would do anything for Eric, just because he is so stupid. _

_The rest of the forth grade were there, all looking sad and angry. Craig, Clyde, Wendy, Token, Jimmy, Tweek and Bebe for some. _

"Hello fatass." Kyle said to Cartman with a grin.

" 'Ey, fuck you!" Cartman said to Kyle, angry.

"Do you always have to fight?" Stan sighed.

"Don't blame me, he started!" Eric responded, pointing at Kyle.

"Mmmph, Mmmumph" Kenny said. (Though we have no idea what he said...).

"Your right, Kenny." said Kyle and was ashamed. "I just couldn't help it, when I see Cartman I get so frustrated!".

"Okay children, gather 'round."

_Mr. Garrison had arrived, looking tired as always. Mr. Garrison was gay, and he had known the class very well since Day 1. _

"The bus is coming very soon, so get your bags and say farewell to your parents, if you now need to." said Garrison.

_The class took farewell to their fathers and mothers. You could hear Stan's father saying "Be now a good boy, and go find some women!", "Dad, I already have a girlfriend...". and Kyle's mom saying "Goodbye Kyle, and come home soon.", "Yeah, I will in about three days." _

_The bus arrived, and the class went on the bus, sat down in chairs and waived goodbye to the parents through the windows. When the bus was in motion, Stan said: _

"This is going to suck hard..."

_End of Chaper 1_

_Review, please. :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Num Num and Mr Fine

**South Park: La Resistance (still) Lives On.**

**Chapter 2: Num-Num and Mr. Fine**

_Far, far away from the town of South Park, in a town named "Hårlök" in Sweden, there were a short man that was the captain of a group called "Num-Num". This man was called Mr. Fine, and had a golden hair that he was very proud over. He had many men working for him, and his goal was: Nothing, really. He just want to create problems. He was really evil, and it was said he had no soul, nor a heart. And no brain, but that is only what dumb people says._

_One day, Mr. Fine called his three most loyal minions to his chamber._

"Hello, useless men"_ said Mr. Fine, not even looking at the minions. "You may wonder why I called you in here?"_

"Yesh, mayster"_ said Pork. Pork was a 9 year old boy. Yes, all three of them were 9. Why? No idea. Pork was the smartest of them all. Though he did not speak that well English, because he came from a unknown land._

"Do we get a raise?" _said Yumi. She was a girl from Japan, but spoke perfectly English. She was a bitch. A big one, actually._

"Or maybe a sandwich? Ohh.. I know! A dog!"_ said Chester excited. Chester was the dumbest of them all. No kiddin', he had no brain. But he was the strongest of the three._

"No, asses."_ sighed Mr. Fine. _"A fucking mission!"

"Wha' is it aboot?" _Pork said, not caring that he just been insulted. Though Yumi and Chester became nervous._

"It's time that our big plan is getting started!" _Mr. Fine said, finally turning around and looking at his minions._

"You mean, eating a camel?" _Chester said, strangely._

"What?... No!" _Mr. Fine said, shocked. _"About we taking over America!"

"We have a plan like that?" _Yumi asked, confused._

"Yes, Yumi. We have." _Mr. Fine said, nodding his head. _"We, and the others, are going to America to take over! We will leave in a week, with tanks and guns"_ Mr. Fine continued, though Chester looking confused over how and where they will get tanks and guns from._ "First, we invade the little mountain town, South Park, and then we attack the other city's of America. United States, Canada and Mexico will be gone for sure!"

"Bot haw can with defeat da whole America? Dat is impossible..." _Pork said, surprised over the leaders plan._

"That won't be much of a problem. We got help with this task." _Mr. Fine said, looking pleased. _"And also, minions, I have a mission for you three. I want a person dead, faster the better. His name is... Stanley Marsh"

End of Chapter 2

_ Mr. Fine, Pork, Yumi and Chester is created by me, and has not appeared in the cartoon. Review please! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Awsuum Forth Graders

**South Park: La Resistance (still) Lives On.**

**Chapter 3: The Awsuum Forth-Graders**

_Back in America, the children was still in the bus. Cartman, who sat for himself, successfully got his Nintendo DS packed down in his bag while his mother weren't looking, so he played the game while other were talking or singing. Kyle sat beside Kenny, and talked about their awful homework Mr. Garrison had given them, and Stan sat with Wendy. Wendy is Stan's girlfriend, and they like each other very much._

"Hello there, Eric!" _Butters Stotch said, sitting down beside Cartman to make company. _"So what are you doing?I.. I thought games were not allowed on the trip."

"Fuck you, Butters" _said Cartman angry, not looking away from the DS. _"I just lost a life because you disturbed me!"

"Well, I.. I thought you will be happy, if I, you know, talked to you..." _Butters said, feeling a bit hurt. _"But.. But fine! I will go sit with Jimmy!"

"You go ahead and do that, Butty."

"No.. I really mean it!"

"That's great, Butters. Just go!"

"O.. Okay.."

"Hey Kyle!"

"What, Craig?" _responded Kyle, looking towards the other boys in the class, Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek.__In the past they were always together and weren't with the other classmates, but later they have began to accept others and all the boys are one giant group nowadays._

"A fish can't fly, right?" _Craig said._

"Of course not" _Kyle answered. "_Why would you think that?"

"Well, Tweek here said he saw a giant fish fly..."

"It.. It's true! (Ieeh!) I.. I saw one!" _Tweek said, and took a sip of the coffee his father had packed down in his backpack. "_It.. It was giant! (Ahhhh!)"

"Stop Tweek! Your going to make nightmares!" Clyde said, scared as hell.

"Fuck it Clyde, it's not real!" said Craig and started to get irritated.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! FISH ISH GOIN TO EAAT MEEEIIHhhh". _"I said Fuck it, Clyde!"_

_Kyle shocked his head, and turned back to Kenny to begin where they were_ in the conversation. _Meanwhile Wendy started a chat with her best friends Bebe and Red about a film star, something that Stan isn't interested in. But being a good boyfriend, he joined the chat._

_The others that were on the trip was Jimmy, Jason, Dog, Heidi, Axel, Thomas and Annie, and some background characters that none cares about._

_And after a long bus ride (20 minutes, puuh!), they were finally there: The Clinkwink forest. The forest had dead trees everywhere, and on the ground were there mud. Just mud, no grass. Or flowers._

"Wait... Are we sleeping HERE?" _Stan said disgusted._

_You could see Butters sitting down in the mud and saying: _"Oh, it's all sticky...", _you could here Cartman say _"The fuck, dudes. The fuck..", and of course, Clyde.

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"_

_End Of Chapter 3._

_Hope ya liked the Chapter. It introduces the characters that will have a big role in the story. So, yeah. Also, if you are confused about the kids 'Axel' and 'Thomas', they are kids I created. So they do not appear in the cartoons._


	4. Chapter 4: One heck of a forest

**South Park: La Resistance (still) Lives On.**

_**Chapter 4: One heck of a forest.**_

_After three long hours the children was finally done with the setting up their tents where they would sleep the three coming nights. They were all tired and hungry and angry, and they felt homesick as hell._

_"I wonder how Ike is..."_

_"My clothes are all dirty! I want to go home!"_

_"Mmm... dinner..."_

_"Fucking trip with fucking dead trees and fucking grass... Oh wait, there is no fucking grass!"_

_"Waaaaaaaaahhh! Mooom! I wanna go hooomme...!"_

_Mr. Garrison didn't feel so good either. He was angry all the time, and he got frustrated for nothing._

"Now why the fuck won't this stick burn!". "Garrison, we're hungry..."."I fucking know. Stop complaining!"

_As you can see, the situation sucked ass. But the kids could still sleep, and everyone woke up in the morning when they heard Garrison scream of joy. He had stayed up all night, trying to fix a campfire._

"That's nice, Mr. Garrison. What are we having for breakfast?" Token asked, while yawning.

"Breakfast?"

_After that moment the children went deeper into the forest to find food. Well, everyone but Cartman, who said he had a painful headache and couldn't move, and Garrison, who would guard the tents from wild animals. They split up in three groups, one going north, one going east and one going west. Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Wendy, Red and Jimmy went north, and they found a river not so far away from the camp._

"Maybe there is some (eeehh) salmons in the r-river" _Jimmy said, and the six of them started fishing with pointed sticks they had found in the mud. It was a success and they got some salmons to bring back to the camp._

"Look, I'm a talking fish, and I like to eat people!" _Kyle said, while moving the fish's mouth so it looked like the fish talked._

"Eww, gross!" _the two girls said._

"… Don't panic..." _Clyde said to himself._

_The children laughed over Clyde's fear to fishes, and began walking back to the camp. On the way home, they came across with, as it seemed, the only green bush in the forest. They took some berries from the bush, thinking that the others would be very pleased with the food they came with. But when they returned, they noticed that something were not right. The tents weren't up anymore and the campfire was not lighten._

"Mr. Garrison? Cartman?" _Kyle said, worried._

"I wonder what happened here.." _Red said, also worried._

"Split up and go look for them!" _said Stan, but just when they would split, you could here a voice not far away._

_"You guys! Hey, guys!"_

_Cartman showed up behind them, looking excited._

"You guys, you won't believe what just happened!"

"What Cartman? Why is everything different since we left the camp?" _Kyle said, not looking that pleased that Cartman have to tell something important, because he always sucks on explaining stuff._

"I'm about to tell you, Jew." _Cartman sighed. _"You see, some very big, bad people showed up here, and can you guess what they wanted?"

"No Cartman" _Kyle played along, not wanting him to go on a sidetrack._

"You see, they asked about YOU, Stan!"

"Me?" _Stan said surprised._

"Yeah, and Garrison asked why they were wondering, and then BAM! Garrison was knocked out!"

"That's horrible!" _Wendy said, almost about to cry._

"Yeah, but that's not the best part! You see, after they knocked him out, they took him to their big truck, and drove away with him!"

_After that moment, everything was quiet. No one said a word. But after five minutes Jimmy said:_

_"Ho.. Holy shit d-dude (ehhh)!"_

_End of Chapter 4_

_ This took some time to write... hope you enjoyed it. :) And review, please._


End file.
